religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Lijkwade van Turijn
De lijkwade van Turijn is een eeuwenoude tweedegraads relikwie binnen het christendom. Het is een linnen kleed waarop vaag een beeld van een man te zien is met verwondingen aan de zichtbare hand zoals zouden kunnen ontstaan bij een kruisiging. Volgens sommige christenen is de lijkwade het kleed waarin Jezus werd gewikkeld en begraven nadat hij aan het kruis gestorven was. Het officiële standpunt van de Katholieke Kerk is dat het om een vervalsing gaat, al laat zij sinds de 14e eeuw de verering ervan toe als een kunstzinnige voorstelling van Jezus. De meeste wetenschappers beschouwen de lijkwade als een knappe vervalsing uit de late middeleeuwen. Dit standpunt wordt onderbouwd met een koolstof 14-datering van het kleed, waaruit bleek dat het kleed uit de periode tussen circa 1260 en 1390 stamt. Deze datering is consistent met de eerste vermelding van het bestaan van de lijkwade van Turijn en de resultaten van nieuw onderzoek naar de productiemethode uit 2009.http://www.nu.nl/wetenschap/2096211/lijkwade-van-turijn-nagemaakt.html De lijkwade wordt momenteel bewaard in de Kathedraal van Johannes de Doper in Turijn. De lijkwade is voor het eerst in tien jaar te bezichtigen, van 10 april tot 23 mei 2010.Lijkwade van Turijn tentoongesteld Beschrijving De lijkwade van Turijn is 4,36 meter x 1,10 meter groot. Op de lijkwade is een afbeelding of schildering te zien van de voor- en achterkant van een naakte man, die zijn handen gekruist houdt boven zijn kruis. De man is gespierd, heeft een baard en een snor en lang haar. Hij heeft een lengte van zeker 1,75 meter. Als men er rekening mee houdt dat het lichaam mogelijk wat gebogen heeft gelegen (bepaalde anatomische details zouden daarop wijzen), is de man mogelijk meer dan 2 meter lang geweest. Afgaande op enkele plekken op de lijkwade, die bloedvlekken lijken te zijn, toont het lichaam van de man verschillende wonden op: * (ten minste) één pols. Deze wond lijkt te zijn veroorzaakt door een doorboring. De andere pols is niet zichtbaar, doordat deze zich tussen de bovenste pols en het lichaam bevindt; * de zijde. Deze wond lijkt te zijn veroorzaakt door een doorboring; * de schedel; * de rug en de benen. Deze wonden lijken te zijn veroorzaakt door geseling. Met zijn (minstens) 1,75 meter is de man lang voor iemand die in de 1e eeuw na Christus geleefd zou hebben, maar ook voor iemand die in de (late) middeleeuwen leefde. Geschiedenis van de lijkwade 250px|right|Lijkwade van Turijn 13e eeuw en eerder De eerste berichten over het bestaan van een lijkwade van Jezus stammen van ver voor de 14e eeuw. Onder andere Ian Wilson bracht naar voren dat de lijkwade van Turijn mogelijk hetzelfde kleed is als het kleed van Edessa.The Image of Edessa: Earliest References to Christ's Burial Cloths Echter, volgens sommigen werd het kleed van Edessa al naar Edessa gebracht tijdens het leven van Jezus en kan dit dus niet een afbeelding zijn van het dode lichaam van Jezus. Anderen zijn het hier niet mee eens, en wijzen op enkele overeenkomsten die erop zouden kunnen wijzen dat het kleed van Edessa en de lijkwade van Turijn één en hetzelfde kleed zijn. Sinds de verovering van Constantinopel door kruisvaarders in 1204 is niets meer van het kleed van Edessa vernomen. Een mogelijke verklaring hiervoor is dat de kruisvaarders het kleed van Edessa mee naar Frankrijk hebben genomen. Sindsdien zou het bekendstaan als de lijkwade van Jezus (die later lijkwade van Turijn genoemd zou worden). 14e eeuw In de 14e eeuw dook de lijkwade van Turijn voor het eerst op. In 1354 werd melding gemaakt van het bestaan van de lijkwade en in 1357 liet de weduwe van de ridder Geoffroi de Charney de lijkwade zien in een kerk in Lirey (Frankrijk), in de buurt van Troyes. Afbeeldingen uit die tijd laten de lijkwade zien. De lijkwade werd tentoongesteld, maar de bisschop van Troyes verbood de tentoonstelling. Na 32 jaar leefde de belangstelling voor de lijkwade weer op, waarna de lijkwade door de Franse koning Karel VI in beslag werd genomen. De koning bracht de lijkwade over naar Troyes. In 1389 verklaarde de toenmalige bisschop van Troyes Pierre d'Arcis de lijkwade als een geschilderde vervalsing, hoewel hij de lijkwade nooit gezien had. In een brief aan de paus schreef de bisschop dat de schilder dit aan hem opgebiecht had, zonder hierbij de naam van de schilder te noemen. Toen de tegenpaus Clemens VII een maand later aflaten beloofde voor iedereen die de lijkwade bezocht, begon de cultus opnieuw. Clemens VII stond verering van de lijkwade toe, zolang de lijkwade maar niet als authentiek werd erkend.- The Shroud of Turin - gepubliceerd op ReligionFact.com 15e eeuw In 1418 dook de lijkwade van Turijn opnieuw op, toen Humbert van Villesexel, graaf de la Roche, heer van Saint-Hippolyte-sur-Doubs die met de kleindochter van Geoffroy de Charney getrouwd was, de lijkwade over liet brengen naar zijn kasteel in Montfort. Officieel gebeurde dit om de lijkwade te beschermen tegen bandieten. Met de Kerk was Humbert overeengekomen dat de lijkwade onmiddellijk zou worden teruggebracht naar Lirey zodra het gevaar geweken was. Later werd de lijkwade verplaatst naar Saint-Hippolyte-sur-Doubs. Na de dood van Humbert in 1438 werd geprobeerd de lijkwade terug te krijgen naar Lirey, maar vijf jaar later werd besloten dat de lijkwade in het bezit van de weduwe van Humbert, Margaretha, mocht blijven. Margaretha liet de lijkwade zien op tentoonstellingen in onder meer Luik en Genève. Volgens sommige historici verspreidde Margaretha opzettelijk het gerucht over de echtheid van de lijkwade om meer te verdienen aan de tentoonstelling.Crime Laboratory: The Emergence of the Shroud In 1454 verkocht Margaretha de lijkwade in ruil voor een kasteel in Varambon (in de buurt van Lyon) en een aanzienlijke hoeveelheid geld aan Lodewijk van Savoye en diens broer. Toen de geestelijken in Lirey hoorden van de verkoop van de lijkwade, dreigden ze Margaretha te excommuniceren als zij de lijkwade niet terugbracht of de kerk in Lirey niet financieel compenseerde. Margaretha stierf echter in 1460 zonder haar verplichting aan de kerk te volbrengen. In 1464 werd afgesproken dat Lodewijk van Savoye jaarlijks een bedrag aan de geestelijken in Lirey zou schenken, in ruil waarvoor zij zouden erkennen dat de lijkwade zijn eigendom was. Lodewijk van Savoye overleed een jaar later, maar zijn zoon Amadeus IX nam de verplichting over. Een groot deel van dit geld werd door de kerk in Lirey gebruikt om een nieuwe kerk te bouwen om uiteindelijk de lijkwade weer in ten toon te stellen. Hertog Lodewijk van Savoye bewaarde de lijkwade inmiddels in een nieuwe kapel, die korte tijd later door paus Paulus II tot kerk werd benoemd. De lijkwade was een bekende en populaire relikwie geworden. De gelovigen geloofden niet alleen dat de lijkwade authentiek was, maar ook dat de lijkwade magische eigenschappen had. De lijkwade was zelfs zo bekend dat Europese vorsten privé-sessies aanvroegen om het kleed in alle rust te kunnen vereren. De lijkwade werd ook gebruikt bij koninklijke bruiloften en begrafenissen. In 1471 werd de lijkwade overgebracht naar Vercelli en in de volgende jaren naar Turijn, Ivrea, Susa, Chambéry, Avigliano, Rivoli en Pinerolo. In 1481 kwam hij weer terug in de kapel van Lodewijk van Savoye, waar de lijkwade in een kist werd opgeborgen die afgedekt werd met vuurrood fluweel, zilveren spijkers en een gouden sleutel. 16e eeuw en verder In 1532 brak er een brand uit in de kapel. Door gesmolten zilver van de kist en (mogelijk) door bluswater raakte de lijkwade beschadigd. De lijkwade werd door nonnen hersteld. In 1578 werd hij naar Turijn verplaatst, waar hij tot op de dag van vandaag is. De populariteit en de bekendheid van de lijkwade nam in de volgende eeuwen af. Pas nadat de Italiaanse advocaat en amateurfotograaf Secondo Pia de lijkwade op 28 mei 1898 fotografeerde en bij het afdrukken ontdekte dat de afbeelding veel duidelijker zichtbaar was op het negatief van de foto nam de belangstelling voor en de discussie over de echtheid ervan weer toe. Op het negatief waren veel nieuwe details, die met het blote oog niet waarneembaar waren, zichtbaar. De ontdekking dat de afbeelding in negatief is, gaf volgens sommige christenen nieuwe ondersteuning aan de theorie dat de afbeelding op de lijkwade daadwerkelijk afkomstig is van Christus. Voor zover bekend was geen enkele kunstenaar van voor de 19e eeuw bekend met fotografie en dus met negatieve afbeeldingen. De lijkwade werd in de Tweede Wereldoorlog verborgen in het klooster van Montevergine.Hitler wilde lijkwade van Turijn stelen Sinds 1983 is de lijkwade eigendom van de Heilige Stoel. De Rooms-Katholieke Kerk gaf in 1988 toestemming aan een aantal wetenschappers om een vezel uit de lijkwade te halen voor wetenschappelijk onderzoek. In 1997 werd de lijkwade opnieuw bedreigd door brand, mogelijk veroorzaakt door brandstichting. De Turijnse brandweerman Mario Trematore redde de lijkwade. In 2002 werd hij opnieuw tentoongesteld. De (meestal verborgen) achterkant werd bij die gelegenheid gescand en gefotografeerd. Authenticiteit De lijkwade van Turijn is zo lang hij bestaat onderwerp geweest van speculatie over de echtheid. Veel theologen en wetenschappers hebben uitspraken gedaan en analyses uitgevoerd. Er zijn aanwijzingen die wijzen in de richting van een vervalsing uit de late middeleeuwen, maar sommigen wijzen tot op de dag van vandaag op bepaalde details die zouden aantonen dat de lijkwade authentiek is en uit de eerste eeuw na Christus uit de omgeving van Jeruzalem stamt (waarmee overigens nog niet is aangetoond dat het om de lijkwade van Jezus gaat). In april 2004 bijvoorbeeld plaatste National Geographic een artikel op haar site met als titel Jesus' Shroud? Recent Findings Renew Authenticity Debate.[http://news.nationalgeographic.com/news/2004/04/0409_040409_TVJesusshroud.html Jesus' Shroud? Recent Findings Renew Authenticity Debate] - National Geographic Rondom de analyse van de authenticiteit van de lijkwade is een tak van wetenschap ontstaan, de sindonologie (van het Griekse woord sindón, dat kleed betekent). De term wordt vooral gebruikt door voorstanders van de theorie dat de lijkwade authentiek is. Theorieën over de ouderdom van de lijkwade Koolstof 14-datering In 1988 stond het Vaticaan toe dat de toenmalige aartsbisschop van Turijn, Anastasio Ballestrero een vezel uit een hoekpunt van de lijkwade liet afnemen. Op deze vezel werd onafhankelijk van elkaar koolstof 14-datering uitgevoerd door drie onderzoeksinstituten: de Universiteit van Oxford, de Universiteit van Arizona en het Swiss Federal Institute of Technology. Alle drie de onderzoeksinstituten kwamen tot een datering tussen 1260 en 1390.Radiocarbon dating of the Shroud of Turin, P. E. Damon '' et al'', gepubliceerd in Nature, 337, 611 - 615 (16 februari 1989)] Deze datering is consistent met de eerste berichten over de lijkwade (1357). Hiermee leek de discussie over de echtheid afgesloten te zijn. Maar vrijwel direct na de bekendwording van de resultaten van de koolstof 14-datering werden er kritische vragen gesteld bij de betrouwbaarheid van deze methode in dit onderzoek. De tegenwerpingen die het meeste aandacht hebben gekregen in de discussie over de lijkwade zijn die van de vorming van bioplastic op de lijkwade en de theorie dat een vezel is onderzocht die later — bij de herstelwerkzaamheden in 1532 — aan de lijkwade is genaaid. Bioplastic Een tegenargument was dat koolstof 14-datering bij kleden nog wel eens een foutieve (te jonge) datering aangeeft doordat in de loop der eeuwen bacteriën een dun laagje bioplastic achterlaten op het kleed wanneer het te onderzoeken subject veelvuldig is aangeraakt door mensen. Een bekend voorbeeld hiervan dat door voorstanders van deze theorie regelmatig wordt aangehaald is een onderzoek naar een mummie in het British Museum; bij koolstof 14-datering werden de botten van de mummie 800 tot 1000 jaar ouder gedateerd dan het kleed waarin het lichaam gewikkeld was. Later werd ontdekt dat de vorming van bioplastic vooral optreedt in hoeken van kleden (omdat deze het meest aangeraakt worden en daarom de grootste kans hebben op besmetting met bacteriën) en voor de datering van de lijkwade van Turijn was een vezel uit de hoek gebruikt. Bij een microscopisch onderzoek in 1993 door professor Leoncio A. Garza-Valdes, hoogleraar microbiologie aan de Universiteit van San Antonio een grote hoeveelheid bacteriën aangetroffen op de onderzochte vezels. Dit leidde tot zijn conclusie dat met de koolstof 14-methode niet het linnen zelf, maar een mengeling van linnen, bioplastic en bacteriën was onderzocht.Scientific Analysis of the Shroud of Turin - Leoncio A. Garza-Valdes M.D. (abstract), gepubliceerd op 11 september 1993 Prof. Harry E. Gove, mede-uitvinder van de Accelerator Mass Spectrometry (AMS) waardoor koolstof 14-methode ook voor kleine monsters gebruikt kan worden, noemde dit in een reactie "geen gek idee".Science & the shroud - Microbiology meets archaeology in a renewed quest for answers gepubliceerd in The Mission (The University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio), lente 1996 In zijn korte tijd later verschenen boek Relic, Icon or Hoax? Carbon Dating the Turin Shroud verklaarde Gove dat op de vezels inderdaad "a bioplastic coating 'of varying thickness'" te vinden was en dat het niet duidelijk is wat het eventuele effect hiervan op de uitkomsten was. Hij noemde de kans dat de lijkwade daadwerkelijk uit de eerste eeuw afkomstig was echter "about one in a thousand trillion, i.e. vanishingly small".- Review van het boek 'Relic, Icon or Hoax? Carbon Dating the Turin Shroud'' op shroud.com Tegenstanders van de bioplastictheorie rekenden uit dat, om een verschil van 13 eeuwen te kunnen verklaren, de afzetting van bacteriën minstens tweemaal zo zwaar als de lijkwade had moeten zijn.- Bijdrage Roger Sparks op alt.turin-shroud Niettemin is door verschillende onderzoekers — voor- en tegenstanders van de authenticiteit van de lijkwade — gepleit voor nieuw dateringsonderzoek door middel van de koolstof 14-methode, nu op volledig schoongemaakte vezels om meer duidelijkheid te krijgen. Andere samenstelling Onderzoek uit begin 21e eeuw door Anna Arnoldi van de Universiteit van Milaan en Raymond N. Rogers van de Universiteit van Californië met ultraviolette fotografie en spectraalanalyse liet zien dat de hoek van waaruit de vezel is gehaald een andere samenstelling heeft dan de rest van de lijkwade.Studies on the radiocarbon sample from the shroud of turin - Raymond N. Rogers (gepubliceerd in Thermochimica Acta 425 (2005) 189–194) De aanwezigheid van bepaalde stoffen kan erop duiden dat de hoek van waaruit de vezel genomen werd, later aan de lijkwade is genaaid, mogelijk bij de herstelwerkzaamheden in 1532. Ook werd er vanille (C8H8O3 of 4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzaldehyde) aangetroffen in de hoek van de lijkwade en niet op de rest van het kleed. Vanille wordt vaak aangetroffen bij middeleeuwse kleden uit het Middellandse Zeegebied, maar niet in kleden ouder dan de middeleeuwen.Turin shroud 'older than thought' - BBC News, 31 januari 2005 Andere theorieën Andere argumenten tegen de betrouwbaarheid van koolstof 14-datering die naar voren gebracht werden, waren het effect van de brand uit 1532 (de onderzochte vezel bevond zich vlak bij een brandplek) en zelfs neutronen die bij de opstanding van Jezus vrijgekomen zouden zijn. Het argument dat de koolstof 14-methode onbetrouwbaar is door de effecten van de brand, is onder meer weerlegd door Walter McCrone.The Shroud of Turin, research at the McCrone Research Institute Medisch-historische analyse Analyse van wonden Op middeleeuwse schilderijen waarop een gekruisigde persoon te zien is, zijn altijd de handen doorboord en niet de polsen. In het Evangelie staat ook expliciet vermeld dat de spijkers in de handen werden geslagen (Johannes 20:25, waar de ongelovige Thomas zegt dat hij pas gelooft dat Jezus is opgestaan als hij zijn hand in de gaten in Jezus' handen kan stoppen). Het lichaam op de lijkwade van Turijn heeft echter een wond op (ten minste) één pols en ongeschonden handpalmen. Ruim na de middeleeuwen werd pas ontdekt dat wanneer de spijkers door de handpalmen geslagen zouden worden bij een kruisiging, deze zouden scheuren doordat de handpalmen het gewicht van het lichaam niet kunnen dragen. Wel is aangetoond dat de handpalmen niet zouden scheuren wanneer de spijkers onder een hoek door de handpalmen zouden zijn geslagen (via de handpalmen door de polsen). De aanwezigheid van een doorboringswond in de pols en niet in de handpalmen is voor voorstanders altijd een belangrijk argument geweest; een middeleeuwse vervalser zou nooit de medische details van een executiemethode die al meer dan 1000 jaar niet meer gebruikt werd, kunnen weten. Analyse van de (vermeende) bloedvlekken Of de rode vlekken op de lijkwade daadwerkelijk menselijk bloed zijn, is al sinds lange tijd een punt van discussie. De scheikundige Walter McCrone vond bij analyse een combinatie van rode oker en verf,Red Ochre and Vermilion on Shroud Tapes? - Walter C McCrone,gepubliceerd in Approfondimento Sindone, 1998 maar anderen hebben de rode vlekken geïdentificeerd als menselijk bloed[http://ao.osa.org/abstract.cfm?id=24216 Blood on the Shroud of Turin, John H. Heller and Alan D. Adler], gepubliceerd in Applied Optics, Vol. 19, Issue 16, pp. 2742 met bloedgroep AB zonder toegevoegde kunstmatige pigmenten. In alle onderzoeken zijn overigens alleen deeltjes die met een plakband van de lijkwade zijn afgehaald onderzocht en niet de vermeende bloedvlekken zelf. De kleur van de rode vlekken is een ander punt; als de rode vlekken door bloed veroorzaakt zouden zijn, hadden de vlekken verkleurd moeten zijn. Al in 1937 was het de onderzoeker Paul Vignon opgevallen dat de kleur van het bloed op de lijkwade opvallend rood was. Hij schreef hierover But the color of all this blood raises a new problem. It is a sort of dull carmine, whereas very old blood becomes brown.The Problem of the Holy Shroud - Paul Vignon, gepubliceerd in Scientific American (Maart 1937), 162-4, vertaald in het Engels door Edward A.Wuenschel, geciteerd in http://www.shroud.com/pdfs/ford1.pdf Vignon sprak van een probleem bij de bewijsvoering van de authenticiteit van de lijkwade, maar het bracht hem niet van zijn overtuiging af dat de lijkwade echt was. Voor andere onderzoekers, waaronder McCrone, was de rode kleur een extra argument om aan te tonen dat het om verf ging, pigment verandert niet van kleur.- Red Ochre and Vermilion on Shroud Tapes? Walter McCrone, gepubliceerd in Approfondimento Sindone, 1998 Verdedigers van de theorie dat de vlekken op de lijkwade menselijk bloed zijn, wijzen er op hun beurt op dat bloed van een getraumatiseerd, kapotgeslagen lichaam bilirubine en geoxideerde hemoglobine bevat, waardoor de kleur rood kan blijven.The Shroud of Turin: Proof of the Resurrection Anno 2007 sluiten de meeste wetenschappers zich aan bij de conclusie die Walter McCrone al trok, namelijk dat de vlekken op de lijkwade een mengeling van rode oker en tempera verf bevatten. Materiaalhistorische analyse thumb|left|[[Pray Manuscript, gemaakt in de laat 12e eeuw, waarin een begrafeniskleed van Jezus te zien is|right]] De lijkwade van Turijn is beschadigd bij de brand in 1532. De brandgaten dateren van dat jaar en veel mensen geloven dat de waterschade aan de lijkwade ontstaan is bij het blussen van de brand. Niet lang geleden opperde een textielhistoricus echter dat de waterschade mogelijk veel ouder is, omdat het patroon van de waterschade zou suggereren dat het kleed opgerold was en bewaard werd in kruiken van klei op een vergelijkbare manier als dat de Dode Zeerollen opgerold waren in de eerste eeuw na Christus. In 1988, nadat de lijkwade was geanalyseerd met de koolstof 14-dateringsmethode, onderzocht de bekende restaurateur van textiel Mechthild Flury-Lemberg uit Hamburg de lijkwade. Zij ontdekte dat de lijkwade was geweven in een "three-to-one herringbone" (visgraat)-patroon. Flury-Lemberg noemde dit opvallend, omdat dit een patroon is dat in de oudheid enkel werd gebruikt voor kleden van bijzondere kwaliteit, linnen van lagere kwaliteit werden geweven in het "one-to-one herringbone"-patroon. Volgens sceptici bewijst dit juist dat het kleed van de lijkwade in de middeleeuwen gemaakt is. In het Pray Manuscript (ook wel Pray Codex genoemd), een document uit de laat 12e eeuw dat vernoemd is naar de Hongaar György Pray, die het document voor het eerst bestudeerde, is een afbeelding opgenomen waarop een begrafeniskleed van Jezus te zien is in hetzelfde patroon als waaruit de lijkwade bestaat. Omdat deze afbeelding ongeveer 150 jaar voor de eerste tentoonstelling van de lijkwade is gemaakt, bewijst dit volgens Flury-Lemberg dat een eventuele vervalser bekend moet zijn geweest met deze afbeelding en bewust een kleed met dezelfde weeftechniek moet hebben uitgekozen. Overigens menen sommigen ook enkele brandgaten van de lijkwade om Pray Manuscript te herkennen. - The Hungarian Pray Manuscript and the Poker Holes Een naad in het kleed is van een speciaal type dat volgens Flury-Lemberg "opvallend gelijk" is aan textiel afkomstig uit het fort Massada bij de Dode Zee in de periode 43 voor Christus tot 70 na Christus. Het weefpatroon en de omvang van het kleed zijn consistent met wat in de eerste eeuw na Christus gebruikelijk was in Syrische kleden.Wrapped in the shroud - BBC News 14 april, 2004 Flury-Lemberg zei hierover: Het linnen kleed van de lijkwade van Turijn laat geen enkele weef- of naaitechniek zien die zou tegenspreken dat het om een product van hoge kwaliteit uit de eerste eeuw zou gaan. Theorieën over het ontstaan van de afbeelding op de lijkwade Theorieën die uitgaan van een authentieke lijkwade Energie bij de opstanding Mensen die geloven in de echtheid van de lijkwade geloven dat de afbeelding ontstaan is door de energie die vrijkwam op het moment van de opstanding van Jezus. Zij ondersteunen hun theorie onder meer door te wijzen op in 1992 ontdekte röntgenachtige afbeeldingen van tanden en vingerkootjes. Ook wordt verwezen naar afdrukken die gevonden zijn in en rondom Hiroshima na ontploffing van de atoombom. Door de grote hoeveelheid energie die bij deze ontploffing vrijkwam, zijn sommige schaduwen op de weg of op muren 'gebrand'. Een dergelijk proces zou dan een verklaring kunnen zijn voor de afdruk op de lijkwade. Kruiden, zalf of balsemvloeistof De Franse bioloog Vignon schreef in 1902 dat de afbeelding op de lijkwade ontstaan kon zijn door een chemische reactie tussen lichaamsvloeistoffen en stoffen die na Jezus' dood op zijn lichaam werden gesmeerd om het te zalven of te balsemen. Deze theorie wordt door anderen soms in verband gebracht met de theorie dat Jezus niet stierf op het kruis, maar schijndood door medestanders van het kruis gehaald werd. De zalf werd op het lichaam van Jezus gesmeerd om het te helen. Vignon, die heilig geloofde in de echtheid van de lijkwade, vond aanwijzingen voor zijn theorie in de Bijbel, waarin staat dat het lichaam van Jezus gezalfd werd met kruiden, aloë, mirre en olijfolie. Vignon deed veel pogingen om zijn theorie te bewijzen. Met enkele pogingen lukte het hem om vage afbeeldingen in een kleed te krijgen, maar deze lieten bij lange na niet de details zien die op de lijkwade te zien zijn. Vignons theorie werd daarom vanaf het begin door de meeste mensen verworpen. Aan het einde van de 20e eeuw kon de theorie van Vignon definitief verworpen worden toen onomstotelijk werd vastgesteld dat geen sporen van kruiden en zalf op de lijkwade te vinden zijn.The Shroud of Turin and the mystery surrounding its authenticity Maillardreactie thumb|right|Schilderij van [[Giovanni Battista over het ontstaan van de lijkwade (16e eeuw)]] Een recent onderzoek laat zien dat op vezels van cellulose van de lijkwade een dun koolhydraatlaagje zit dat zetmeel, enkele suikers en andere onzuiverheden bevat. Dit chemische laagje, dat ongeveer 600 nanometer dik is, is grotendeels kleurloos. Maar op sommige plaatsen heeft er een chemische reactie plaatsgevonden waardoor het laagje een stro-gelige kleur heeft gekregen. Deze chemische reactie is vergelijkbaar met de reactie die optreedt wanneer suiker wordt verhit tot karamel of wanneer eiwit reageert met suiker (de chemische reactie die bier de gele kleur geeft). De plaatsen waar deze reactie heeft plaatsgevonden en waar het laagje geel gekleurd is, zijn precies die plaatsen waarop de afbeelding zichtbaar is. In een publicatie in het wetenschappelijke tijdschrift Scientific Journal tonen twee onderzoekers (Raymond N. Rogers en Anna Arnoldi) aan dat de afbeelding mogelijk ontstaan is door een natuurlijke chemische reactie (de zogenaamde Maillardreactie), die optreedt tussen gassen afkomstig van een menselijk lichaam en het koolhydraatlaagje op een linnen kleed waarmee het dode lichaam is afgedekt.The Shroud of Turin: an Amino-Carbonyl Reaction (Maillard Reaction) may explain the Image Formation - Raymond N. Rogers & Anna Arnoldi (gepubliceerd in Melanoidins vol. 4, 2003 pp.106-113) Deze reactie kan optreden wanneer het lichaam enkele uren dood is en er enkele hoogreactieve gassen vrijkomen die in een afgesloten ruimte, zoals een tombe, een hoge concentratie kunnen bereiken. Het resultaat van de reactie is een verkleuring van het linnen op de plaatsen waar het linnen het dode lichaam aanraakt of bijna aanraakt. Deze verkleuring wordt echter weer tenietgedaan wanneer later vloeistoffen die vrijkomen bij de ontbinding van het lichaam het kleed bevlekken of beschadigen. Noodzakelijk voor de theorie dat de verkleuringen het gevolg zijn van een chemische reactie tussen gassen uit een dood lichaam en het kleed is dus dat de lijkwade enkele uren op een dood lichaam moet hebben gelegen, waarna het verwijderd moet zijn, of (in het geval van een opstanding) het proces van ontbinding moet zijn gestopt. Hoewel de onderzoekers concluderen dat de Maillardreactie een verklaring kan zijn voor het ontstaan van de afbeelding, stellen ze nadrukkelijk dat hun onderzoek geen bewijs is van de echtheid van de lijkwade. Theorieën die uitgaan van een Middeleeuwse vervalsing Schildering De meest voor de hand liggende verklaring voor het ontstaan van de afbeelding is dat deze door iemand op het linnen is geschilderd. Ondanks dat door sommige analisten en onderzoekers sporen van verfstoffen en pigmenten zijn gevonden, staat vrijwel vast dat er geen verf gebruikt kan zijn. Verf is vloeibaar en als gewone verf was gebruikt zouden delen van de verf op dieperliggende vezels gevonden moeten worden. Verschillende onderzoeken hebben aangetoond dat alleen de bovenste delen van vezels verkleurd zijn (de afbeelding is ongeveer zo dik als een mensenhaar). Bas-reliëf De Amerikaan Joe Nickell, gespecialiseerd in het oplossen van mysteries, toonde aan dat fotografisch negatieve beelden gemaakt kunnen worden door een doek over een bas-reliëf te leggen en er vervolgens met een kleurstof overheen te wrijven. De Italiaanse onderzoeker Jacques di Costanzo heeft onderzocht of dit zou werken. Hij maakte een bas-reliëf van een gezicht en legde hier natte linnen op. Nadat de linnen waren opgedroogd depte hij voorzichtig met katoenwol ijzeroxide (rode oker) vermengd met gelatine op het kleed. Gelatine werd in de middeleeuwen veel gebruikt door kunstenaars om pigment aan canvas of hout te binden. Het resultaat was een afbeelding vergelijkbaar als die op de lijkwade, die resistent was tegen wassen en tegen blootstelling met chemicaliën. Di Costanzo herhaalde zijn experiment met ijzeroxide zonder de toevoeging van gelatine, maar daarmee bleef de afbeelding niet bewaard als het kleed werd blootgesteld aan water of chemicaliën.- Turin Shroud confirmed as a fake (gepubliceerd op PhysOrg.com, 21 juni 2005) Fotografie door Leonardo da Vinci Een recente theorie over de herkomst van de lijkwade is afkomstig van twee Britse onderzoekers, Lynn Picknett en Clive Prince. Deze theorie veronderstelt dat de afbeelding op de lijkwade mogelijk het eerste (bekende) voorbeeld van fotografie is en dat op de lijkwade de afbeelding van de maker Leonardo da Vinci te zien is.[http://www.picknettprince.com/books/turinshroud/turin.htm - Turin Shroud: In Whose Image? - Lynn Picknett en Clive Prince] Leonardo da Vinci zou de afbeelding gemaakt hebben met behulp van een Laterna Magica, een eenvoudig projectieapparaat en lichtgevoelige zilveren componenten die in die tijd beschikbaar waren. thumb|left|Mogelijk zelfportret Leonardo da Vinci Er zijn verschillende aanwijzingen die wijzen in de richting van deze theorie. Zo staat vast dat Leonardo da Vinci veel kennis had van optica en perspectief en met in zijn tijd beschikbare middelen in staat geweest zou moeten zijn tot primitieve fotografie. Verder gaat het verhaal dat Leonardo in het geheim lid was van een sekte die zich verzette tegen de macht van de kerk en het christelijk geloof. Leonardo da Vinci zou de lijkwade hebben gemaakt om het geloof dat Jezus uit de dood was opgestaan te ironiseren. De onderzoekers nemen aan dat Leonardo da Vinci één van de lijken die hij gebruikte voor zijn anatomische studies, gebruikt heeft om de afbeelding van het lichaam te maken. Op het lijk had hij verwondingen aangebracht die consistent waren met de wonden van Christus zoals deze beschreven zijn. Leonardo da Vinci zou, om de ironie compleet te maken, zijn eigen gezicht als hoofd hebben gebruikt. De overeenkomst tussen het gezicht van Leonardo, zoals te zien is op zijn beroemde zelfportret en de afbeelding op de lijkwade, is volgens velen opvallend. In 2006 kwamen de onderzoekers met een nieuwe aanwijzing: de afbeelding in negatief op de lijkwade lijkt prima te passen op de afbeelding van Jezus op het schilderij Salvator Mundi van Leonardo da Vinci. Deze gelijkenis is volgens de onderzoekers zo frappant, dat Leonardo kennis moet hebben gehad van het negatief van de afbeelding op de lijkwade.- animatie waarmee de theorie van Picknett en Prince wordt ondersteund Deze theorie voor de herkomst van de lijkwade geeft een verklaring voor het feit dat de afbeelding in negatief meer details bevat, dat alleen de oppervlakte van de lijkwade gekleurd is en voor het feit dat het hoofd op de lijkwade iets te groot lijkt te zijn voor het lichaam. Met het grote hoofd is het lichaam ongeveer 1m75 lang, wat lang is voor zowel iemand uit de tijd van Leonardo da Vinci als voor iemand uit de tijd van Jezus. Van Leonardo is wel bekend dat hij voor zijn tijd lang was. Maar de theorie dat Leonardo de lijkwade heeft gemaakt, verklaart niet dat de lijkwade al in de 14e eeuw tentoon werd gesteld, terwijl Leonardo da Vinci pas in 1452 werd geboren. De onderzoekers veronderstelden dat de oorspronkelijk tentoongestelde lijkwade een slechte middeleeuwse vervalsing was die later vervangen werd door de lijkwade gemaakt door Leonardo. Er zijn echter geen aanwijzingen, laat staan bewijzen, voor deze verwisseling. Critici van Picknett en Prince menen dat het de zeer gelovige bevolking voor wie de lijkwade een belangrijke relikwie was, moest zijn opgevallen als de lijkwade ineens vervangen was door een lijkwade van andere (superieure) kwaliteit. Alternatieve theorie voor het ontstaan voor de lijkwade In hun in 1997 uitgegeven boek The Second Messiah opperen de Britse consumentenpsycholoog Christopher Knight en schrijver Robert Lomas dat de afbeelding op de lijkwade die van de laatste leider van de tempeliers, Jacques de Molay, is. Op vrijdag 13 oktober 1307 werden de tempeliers door Filips de Schone op bevel van paus Clemens V gearresteerd. Jacques de Molay zou aan een deur genageld en gemarteld zijn, maar niet gedood. Zijn bijna comateuze lichaam zou 30 uur in een kleed gewikkeld zijn om te herstellen. Volgens Alan A. Mills is de afbeelding ontstaan door het melkzuur in het zweet van De Molay.- Image formation on the Shroud of Turin (gepubliceerd in Interdisciplinary Science Reviews, 1995, vol. 20 No. 4, pp 319-326, hier te bestellen) De afbeelding komt volgens deze theorie overeen met wat verwacht mag worden als de intensiteit van de afbeelding op een plek op het kleed omgekeerd evenredig is met de afstand die het kleed tot het lichaam heeft, waarbij gecorrigeerd is voor een licht gebogen houding van het lichaam. Nadat De Molay op 19 maart 1314 geëxecuteerd werd, kwam het kleed volgens de theorie van Knight en Lomas in handen van Jean de Charney, broer van de mede-beschuldigde en tegelijk met De Molay geëxecuteerde Geoffrey de Charney. Geoffrey de Charney was de oom van Geoffroi de Charny, wiens weduwe als eerste de lijkwade tentoonstelde. Analyse van de lijkwade In 1973 gaf de verbannen koning van Italië, Umberto II, die op dat moment eigenaar was van de lijkwade, toestemming aan elf wetenschappers om monsters van de lijkwade te nemen voor analyse. Voorwaarde was wel dat de analyses in het geheim moesten plaatsvinden en dat de resultaten pas bekendgemaakt mochten worden als het publiek daar aan toe was. De Belgische professor Gilbert Raes nam twee kleine stukjes van de lijkwade voor analyse onder een elektronenmicroscoop. Professor Raes concludeerde hieruit alleen dat er kleine hoeveelheden katoen uit Egypte in de monsters zaten. De Zwitserse forensisch criminoloog Max Frei concludeerde uit enkele graspollen die hij had verzameld dat de lijkwade vermoedelijk uit de omgeving van het tegenwoordige Israël of Turkije kwam en dat de mogelijkheid bestond dat de lijkwade uit de eerste eeuw afkomstig was. Afgezien van de opmerkelijke beweringen van Max Frei werden geen bijzondere ontdekkingen gedaan en de resultaten van dit onderzoek werden pas enkele jaren later bekend gemaakt. Driedimensionale analyse van de lijkwade In 1978 werd een foto van de lijkwade door drie onderzoekers van de NASA geanalyseerd met de VP-8, een destijds nieuwe beeldanalyser die normaal gebruikt werd voor het analyseren van foto's uit de ruimte.Pilate's Coins and Turin Shroud De VP-8 kon foto's een derde dimensie geven door minieme verschillen in de kleuren van schaduwen een driedimensionale interpretatie te geven. Donkere schaduwen worden als verder weg beschouwd en lichtere schaduwen als dichterbij. Hiermee kunnen radiosignalen uit de ruimte driedimensionaal worden gemaakt. Wanneer een normale foto of schilderij met de VP-8 werd geanalyseerd, werden schaduwen verkeerd geïnterpreteerd, wat een diffuus beeld opleverde. Maar toen een foto van de lijkwade met de VP-8 werd geanalyseerd, leverde dat een perfect driedimensionaal plaatje op. Bij nadere bestudering en digitale bewerking van de foto's werden enkele cirkels op de oogleden van het gezicht ontdekt. De onderzoekers brachten dit in verband met ontdekking van Professor Hachlili, specialist bij Bijbelse archeologie, die in een skelet uit het begin van de jaartelling uit de omgeving van Jeruzalem, Romeinse munten in de oogkassen van een schedel vond. Een jaar na deze ontdekking maakte professor Francis Filas van de Loyola University Chicago een vergroting van de cirkels op één van de oogleden. Omdat hij in de vormen letters meende te zien, schakelde hij Michael Marx in, een lokale expert in oude munten. Marx' conclusie was dat het mogelijk om de Pilatus' lituus-munt ging, die door Pontius Pilatus rond het jaar 30 na Christus is uitgegeven. De letters die Filas en Marx meenden te herkennen ("AICA") zouden deel zijn van de inscriptie "TIBEPIOY KAICAPOC" die op deze munt te vinden is. In 1980 werd het onderzoek overgedaan in het Overland Park Laboratory in Texas. Bij dit onderzoek werd niet alleen de conclusie van professor Filas bevestigd, maar er werd ook geconcludeerd dat op het andere ooglid waarschijnlijk ook een munt te vinden was. In 1985 werd nogmaals onderzoek gedaan naar de munten, ditmaal door Alan en Mary Wanger. De uitkomsten van de "muntenanalyse" is hevig bekritiseerd door veel wetenschappers, die claimden dat de onderzoekers net zo lang de beelden hadden bewerkt tot er iets te zien was wat in hun straatje paste. Allereerst werd bestreden dat het een joodse gewoonte in die tijd was om munten op oogleden te leggen. Onder meer professor L.Y. Rahmani, directeur van het Museum van Jeruzalem, kwam al in de jaren '80 met deze stelling. Professor Rachel Hachlili, de ontdekker van de munten in oogkassen, meldde dat de munten die in oogkassen waren aangetroffen, afkomstig waren uit een graf dat dermate vergaan was dat onmogelijk vast te stellen was dat ze ooit op de oogleden waren gelegd.Doubts Concerning the Coins Over the Eyes - Antonio Lombatti (gepubliceerd in "British Society for the Turin Shroud" Newsletter #45 (1997)) STURP-analyse Het resultaat van de VP-8 analyse maakte dat de wetenschappers John Jackson en Eric Jumper een verzoek indienden om de lijkwade nader te onderzoeken. Ze verzamelden andere wetenschappers om zich heen en richtten de Shroud of Turin Research Corporation (STURP) op. De groep van veertig wetenschappers kreeg toestemming om de lijkwade gedurende 96 uur te onderzoeken, waarbij geen materiaal van de lijkwade mocht worden genomen. De onderzoekers probeerden antwoord te krijgen op de vraag of de lijkwade een vervalsing was of niet, en indien de lijkwade geen vervalsing was, wiens afbeelding te zien is. De Amerikaanse onderzoeker en lid van het STURP-team Walter McCrone nam 32 monsters van diverse plekken van de lijkwade. Op 26 daarvan vond hij sporen van pigment van ijzeroxide (rode oker) en tempera. Hij concludeerde hieruit dat de lijkwade een vervalsing was en dat de overige leden van het team emotie en wetenschappelijk onderzoek door elkaar haalden. Zijn publicatie leidde tot onrust bij de overige leden van het STURP-team. Niet veel later stapte Walter McCrone uit het team. In 1980 werden de eerste resultaten van het STURP-team gepresenteerd. De overgebleven onderzoekers concludeerden dat op de monsters van McCrone wel degelijk (menselijk) bloed was te vinden. Volgens sommigen was hiermee bewezen dat de lijkwade geen vervalsing was, critici waren van mening dat een vervalser waarschijnlijk menselijk bloed had gebruikt om de schildering realistischer te maken. Verder hadden de leden van het STURP-team graspollen ontdekt van grassoorten die rond het jaar 1 in de omgeving van het huidige Israël voorkwamen. Rond de voeten werd stof gevonden dat overeenkwam met stof dat in de omgeving van Jeruzalem voorkwam. Tenslotte ontdekten de onderzoekers dat de kleuren alleen op de uiteinden van de vezels zichtbaar waren: zou de lijkwade geschilderd zijn dan zouden de hele vezels gekleurd moeten zijn. De oppervlakkige kleuring van de vezels is het meest consistent met de theorie dat de afbeelding is ontstaan door straling. De onderzoekers concludeerden dan ook dat er wat hun betreft geen twijfel was over de herkomst van de lijkwade: die zou uit de eerste eeuw uit de omgeving van het tegenwoordige Israël komen. De onderzoekers konden geen uitsluitsel geven over wie op de lijkwade te zien is. Theorieën over de herkomst van het kleed Pollenanalyse Evenals de STURP-analisten concludeerden ook twee Israëlische onderzoekers (Avinoam Danin en Uri Baruch van de Hebreeuwse Universiteit van Jeruzalem) in 1999 dat er op de lijkwade graspollen te vinden zijn van grassoorten die in de omgeving van Jeruzalem voorkomen. De monsters waren afkomstig van de Zwitserse freelance criminoloog Max Frei, die de lijkwade in 1973 had mogen onderzoeken. Max Frei was niet onomstreden: hij was op zijn werk geschorst wegens het knoeien met bewijsmateriaal om verdachten veroordeeld te krijgen en had ooit het Dagboek van Hitler authentiek verklaard. Andere onderzoeks ontdekten na Frei's dood in 1983 dat één van de door Frei verzamelde monsters meer sporen van graspollen bevatte dan alle 25 andere monsters samen. Ook de monsters die in 1978 verzameld werden door het STURP-team bevatten relatief weinig pollenmateriaal. Deze ontdekkingen maakten dat velen twijfelden bij de betrouwbaarheid van analyses met monsters gemaakt door Max Frei. Skeptical Inquirer magazine, zomer 1994 pp. 379-385 De Israëlische onderzoekers ontdekten ook dat de afbeelding van een bloem op de lijkwade overeenkwam met een bloem die alleen in de periode maart en april bloeit in de omgeving van Jeruzalem. Hun opmerkelijkste conclusie was dat de verwondingen op het hoofd veroorzaakt waren door een doorn van de plant Gundelia tournefortii, die alleen groeit in de maanden maart-april in de omgeving van Jeruzalem. Dr. Danim kwam op grond van zijn bevindingen tot een datering van de lijkwade van voor de achtste eeuw. Het valt niet met zekerheid vast te stellen of de identificatie van de planten correct is. Hoewel de bevindingen van de Israëlische onderzoekers consistent zijn met verhalen uit de Bijbel over de kruisiging van Jezus en al hun conclusies wijzen op een herkomst van de lijkwade uit de omgeving van Jeruzalem, zijn hun bevindingen voor de meeste mensen geen onomstotelijk bewijs van de echtheid van de lijkwade. De bloembeelden werden gerapporteerd door een psychiater die beeldanalyse had gestudeerd en nog andere gediscrediteerde beweringen over het lijkwadebeeld had gegeven. Overeenkomst met de zweetdoek van Oviedo Danin vergeleek de lijkwade van Turijn ook met de zweetdoek van Oviedo, een relikwie waarvan vrijwel vaststaat dat ze afkomstig is uit de omgeving van Jeruzalem en uit de eerste eeuw na Christus. Zijn conclusie luidde dat de zweetdoek van Oviedo en de lijkwade van Turijn zoveel overeenkomsten bevatten, dat het waarschijnlijk is dat ze hetzelfde gezicht hebben bedekt. Deze opzienbarende conclusie werd in datzelfde jaar bevestigd door de Spaanse onderzoeker Mark Guscin. Volgens de Amerikaan Joe Nickell, die zich heeft toegerust op het ontmaskeren van mysteries, is de zweetdoek van Oviedo net zoals andere relikwieën van Jezus van twijfelachtige oorsprong. Er bestaat volgens Nickell geen geschiedkundige vermelding van voor de achtste eeuw en de zweetdoek heeft, in tegenstelling tot de lijkwade, ook geen afbeelding van het gezicht. Ook is de veronderstelde overeenkomst tussen de bloedvlekken op de doeken van Turijn en Oviedo volgens Nickell een "oefening in wensdenken". Tweede afbeelding Op 14 april 2004 verscheen in het tijdschrift van het Institute of Physics in Londen een artikel waarin twee onderzoekers van de Universiteit van Padua een tweede afbeelding op de achterkant van het kleed gevonden hadden. Deze afbeelding, waarop vooral een hoofd en handen te zien zijn, is veel minder gedetailleerd en zichtbaar dan de afbeelding op de voorkant van het kleed. De afbeelding werd zichtbaar na bestudering van de foto's van de achterkant van de lijkwade die in 2002 gemaakt zijn. Net als de afbeelding op de voorzijde is de afbeelding op de achterzijde volledig oppervlakkig, wat betekent dat er alleen kleurstoffen zichtbaar zijn op het bovenste deel van de vezels. De tweede afbeelding lijkt consistent te zijn met de afbeelding op de voorkant. De ontdekking van een afbeelding op de achterzijde maakt de theorie dat de afbeelding op de lijkwade het resultaat is van schildering of fotografie minder waarschijnlijk. Het voedt de theorie dat de afbeelding is ontstaan door de Maillardreactie, waarbij lichaamsgassen door het kleed zijn getrokken en gereageerd hebben met het laagje aan de buitenzijde van het kleed. Huidige standpunten Standpunt van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk In tegenstelling tot wat vaak gedacht wordt, is het officiële standpunt van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk altijd geweest dat de lijkwade een vervalsing is. Al vlak na de ontdekking van de lijkwade schreef de bisschop van Troyes een brief aan de paus, waarin hij schreef over een "handig geverfd doek" waarvan valselijk beweerd werd dat het de lijkwade van Christus is. De bisschop schreef dat de vervalser de waarheid had opgebiecht en schreef dat als er een lijkwade van Christus bewaard zou zijn, deze zeker in de Bijbel genoemd zou zijn. Hoewel de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk de authenticiteit van de lijkwade nooit heeft erkend, stond de kerk verering van de lijkwade wel vanaf vrijwel het begin toe. De kerk erkent het belang van de lijkwade van Turijn, maar dan als "voorstelling" van Jezus en niet als de authentieke lijkwade. In een toespraak in het jaar 1998 zei Paus Johannes Paulus II dat de lijkwade gezien moet worden als een spiegel waarin het Evangelie en het lijden van Jezus gezien kan worden.Toespraak van paus Johannes Paulus II over de lijkwade Veel mensen wijzen er ook op dat de lijkwade inconsistent is met de in de Bijbel beschreven kleding die Jezus na zijn dood in het graf droeg. Volgens de Bijbel zou Jezus na zijn dood volgens de Joodse traditie begraven zijn. Deze traditie schreef voor dat een lichaam voor de begrafenis werd gewassen, gezalfd en vervolgens in meerdere doeken werd gelegd (waarvan één speciaal voor op het gezicht). Wetenschappelijke consensus Tegenwoordig zijn de meeste wetenschappers van mening dat de lijkwade van Turijn een vervalsing uit de late middeleeuwen is. De datering van het doek met de koolstof 14-methode op ca. 1260-1390 door drie onafhankelijke laboratoria is consistent met de oudste middeleeuwse bronnen waarin van de lijkwade wordt gesproken. Sommige mensen vinden dat er nog openstaande punten en niet door de wetenschap verklaarde feiten zijn. Voor mensen die in de echtheid van de lijkwade geloven vormen deze een bewijs van echtheid, anderen verklaren deze openstaande punten als het resultaat van "wade-wetenschap" die uitgaat van het verlangde antwoord. Zij zien als meest plausibele antwoord dat het beeld op de wade het werk is van een middeleeuwse kunstenaar en dat het kleed nooit een lichaam - laat staan dat van Jezus - bedekte: een doek dat een lichaam bedekte kan immers in uitgestrekte vorm nooit een ware anatomische afdruk geven van een menselijk lichaam. De meeste wetenschappers beschouwen de lijkwade dan ook als een vervalsing, maar een vervalsing waarvan de kwaliteit hoger is dan die van andere vervalste relikwieën uit dezelfde periode. Deze theorie wordt nog eens extra ondersteund nadat onderzoekers van de Universiteit van Pavia onder leiding van Luigi Garlaschelli erin zijn geslaagd om met middeleeuwse materialen en technieken de lijkwade van Turijn na te maken.Lijkwade van Turijn nagemaakt, 6 oktober 2009 Externe links Pro-authenticiteit *Site van de priesterbroederschap St.-Pius X met informatie over de lijkwade en de foto's die hiervan genomen zijn * The Shroud of Turin Website * The Shroud of Turin Story - A Guide to the Facts * The Shroud of Turin: Proof of the Resurrection * Quest for the Historical Jesus * "Shroud of Christ?" (A "Secrets of the Dead" episode on PBS) * "The Shroud of Turin's 'Blood' Images: Blood, or Paint? A History of Science Inquiry" Sceptici *'Lijkwade gemaakt met belichtingstruc' * The Skeptical Shroud of Turin Website - inclusief een overzicht van koppelingen naar beide standpunten * Skeptic's Dictionary: Shroud of Turin * McCrone Research Institute presentatie van bevindingen * Committee for the Scientific Investigation of Claims of the Paranormal Categorie:Relikwie Categorie:Piemonte am:የቶሪኖ ከፈን ar:كفن تورينو az:Turin kəfəni bcl:An Taklob kan Turin ca:Sant sudari cs:Turínské plátno cy:Amdo Turin da:Ligklædet i Torino de:Turiner Grabtuch el:Ιερά Σινδόνη en:Shroud of Turin eo:Mortotuko de Torino es:Sudario de Turín fa:کفن تورین fi:Torinon käärinliina fo:Líkklæði í Torino fr:Suaire de Turin he:תכריכי טורינו hu:Torinói lepel id:Kain Kafan dari Torino it:Sindone di Torino ja:聖骸布 ka:ქრისტეს სუდარა ko:토리노의 수의 lt:Turino drobulė mk:Торинско платно ms:Kain Kafan dari Turin no:Likkledet i Torino pl:Całun turyński pt:Sudário de Turim ro:Giulgiul din Torino ru:Туринская плащаница sk:Turínske plátno sl:Torinski prt sv:Turinsvepningen tr:Torino Kefeni uk:Туринська плащаниця zh:都靈裹屍布